


a whole lot of walking to do

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Confused Kissing, Emotional Face Touching, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme (Minifill): Matt gets cursed and forgets his friends. Despite losing his memory, the feelings are still there. He just can't figure out what they mean.</p><p>Or.</p><p>Matt touches Foggy's face and gets very confused about his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a whole lot of walking to do

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I was cool enough to fill this whole prompt: http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/5006.html?thread=10121102#cmt10121102 However I am not. All I can provide is awkward face touching.
> 
> Title is from Ted Leo and the Pharmacists' 'Walking to Do.' I'm really gross for their album 'Shake the Sheets' right now.

Despite the sheer oddity of reintroducing himself to his (supposed) best friend, the night has been wonderful. Foggy is a great conversationalist, and although he is nervous he doesn't show it. It's easy to understand why they were close in the first place - outside of his weird, misplaced feelings it still seems like he has known Foggy his whole life.   
  
Unfortunately, this doesn't include knowing what Foggy's face looks like. The thought itches his insides as they finish their Thai food and descend into a mellow fullness. There's only one way to get some sort of an answer, and the proposition is possibly more intimate than they have ever been.   
  
"Foggy?" he says. "I have...a request that might seem awkward."  
  
Foggy laughs, his head tipping back onto Matt's couch. "Honestly, Matt, I think we passed awkwardness when you forgot my name. What do you need, buddy?"  
  
"I. Um. Can I touch your face?" Foggy's heart speeds up, and Matt scrambles to rephrase and cover his tracks. "It's just I don't know what you look like but if you don't want to that's fine -"  
  
"No, it's ok." Foggy sits up straighter on the floor, and turns to face Matt. He holds out his hand. "I can give you a guided tour."  
  
Matt nods, and swallows nervously. He takes Foggy's hand, and allows his fingertips to be pressed to Foggy's cheekbone. Something opens inside him, flooding him with warmth and the strongest deja vu that he's had yet.   
  
"Did we ever do this?" asks Matt in hushed tones as he opens his palm over Foggy's face.   
  
"Once. Years ago, in school."  
  
Matt strokes his fingers along the ridge of Foggy's eye socket. He resists saying that past Matt was ridiculous for only doing this once. Instead he strokes Foggy's eyelashes and asks, "What color is your hair?"  
  
"Blonde."  
  
He nods and runs his thumb under Foggy's ear until it rests on his pulse. It's strong, in time with the too-familiar heartbeat he hears every time he's around this stranger. After some time, he traces it along Foggy's chin, and strokes at his lips. Breaths puff alongside the back of his hand. Foggy's heart beats even louder, intensifying the immersive experience. Everything - his smell, his sounds, the soft skin beneath Matt's fingers and the beat of his pulse - everything tells him that he is home.   
  
It takes him about ten seconds from there to put two and two together. He and Foggy weren't just friends.   
  
Matt rotates his hand so his thumb is pressing beneath Foggy's chin and his fingers brush lightly against his cheek. He leans in and kisses him on the mouth. Briefly, Foggy leans in before pulling away sharply.  
  
"Nope! No. No no no."  
  
"I thought -your body said..."  
  
Foggy buries his face in his hands. Warmth spreads across his cheeks. "That won't ever stop being creepy oh my GOD. Matt I'm so sorry, but you read the wrong thing, ok?"  
  
Matt rubs the back of his neck, face blossoming with its own heat. "Yeah I. I guess I just felt really really happy. Happier than I can remember feeling. Like we were. . .together."  
  
The words 'in love' hang unspoken between them.  
  
Foggy huffs out a laugh. "This is such a mess. Whoever did this to you. . .next time you beat him up, bring him to me so we can have Words."  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"That was a good kiss though," says Foggy, touching his lips. "You use that on all your girlfriends?"  
  
"All of them that I can remember."  
  
"Cad!"


End file.
